Date In The Land Of Waves
by ItsTheCrackshack
Summary: The Mizukage invites Naruto to a celebration for his victory against Pain being held in the land of waves. He and Mei hit it off at the party. NaruMei lemon oneshot requested by Naruhina 123.
1. Party

**A/N: This Naruto x Mei fanfic was requested by Naruhina 123. Enjoy!**

**———**

It was early in the morning, days after Naruto had defeated Pain and he was in Lady Tsunade's office receiving his agenda of the day.

"Dinner? In the land of waves?" Naruto asked in astonishment with wide eyes.

"Well, that's what the message said, yes," Tsunade confirmed, "You are strongly requested to attend a banquet being held in the land of waves in honor of your victory, many will be there, especially Mizukage Mei." Naruto was speechless, he would be having dinner with one of the feudal lords, and arguably the most beautiful one as well.

Tsunade continued, "If you accept the invitation, the party starts at six pm. So I'd break a leg if I were you."

"Right, granny Tsunade." And with that, Naruto went on his way home to gather his belongings for the night when during his journey down the street, he came across a dress shop. He peered in through the window and saw a nice, orange dress shirt that came with a black jacket and pants. He quickly went inside, snatched them off of the rack, and, guessing the sizes, paid for everything at the counter before running home with the professional attire. Naruto dashed into the shower as soon as he got inside. He rinsed himself off, smothering himself in soap and vigorously worked the shampoo and conditioner in his hair before stepping out. Naruto hurriedly dried off and threw on the outfit before running out of his apartment. After crossing the gates of the leaf, he set off in the direction of the water country.

Many hours passed of hiking and sprinting when off in the distance, Naruto began to make out what appeared to be a large bridge that lead to a village surrounded by mist.

'Hey! This must be the Great Naruto Bridge! Maybe I can swing by Inari's and ask for directions!'' He thought to himself. He crossed the bridge and spotted a familiar house. Hopping onto the front porch, he started banging on the front door. It opened to reveal a preteen boy with raven hair. His onyx eyes lit up with bewilderment as they met with the figure that stood in front of them.

"Naruto! You came back!" He squealed with glee as he flung his arms around his childhood friend and idol.

"Hey, Inari! Boy, have you grown up! You're so much taller than when I last saw you! How ya been? Taking care of your mom?"

"Yeah, let me go get her, everyone would love to catch up with you. Mom! Granddad!" He turned around and hollered. Soon, the two figures gathered by the door to see what the commotion was only to beam with joy upon discovering the familiar leaf shinobi.

"Why Naruto, how lovely it is to see you!" Tsunami greeted.

Tazuna chirped in, "Naruto, my boy! What a surprise! And you're looking mighty sharp! Who's the lucky lady?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiling sheepishly, replied, "Well, you see, Mizukage Mei invited me to a ball for our victory against the akatsuki, so I guess you could say it's her."

"Ah yes, I heard about that." The old man replied.

"Yeah, you are a world hero now, Naruto. You put up a good fight." Inari praised.

"Well I didn't do it alone, my comrades helped me out a lot. Say, one of the reasons I came here was because I need to know where the festival will be held."

"She didn't tell you in the invitation?" Tazuna asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"She said it was going to be at the Mizukage mansion, but I don't know exactly where that is."

"The Mizukage mansion will be in the heart of our village, I was heading in that direction anyways to do some shopping. I can lead you there." Tazuna offered.

"Sounds like a plan, let's do it." Naruto and Tazuna said their goodbyes to Inari and Tsunami and headed for the village center. They made idle chatter as they traveled throughout the lively streets. They caught up about work, family (or in Naruto's case, his situation with team seven and Sasuke leaving), and all of the people Naruto had met along his journey. The two suddenly came across a cluster of large stone towers accompanied by a beautiful, green garden. The scenery was covered by the ever-present mist that hung in the air.

"Well, here we are, Naruto. It was nice catching up with you. Maybe we could meet again if you decide to stop by on your way home. Let me know how it goes."

"Alright. I can take it from here. Thanks." Naruto said his farewells to Tazuna before leaving for the center tower. He looked around, taking in the scenery around him as he did so. He entered the base of the tower to find it illuminated with lanterns and a couple chandeliers. Candles were placed around the army of tables that were occupied by the shinobi of the mist. A fire crackled in a pit to the side of the room, maintaining a warmth that filled the hall. The smell of burning wood combined with that of different meats and spices hung in the air. Naruto looked around surveying the different faces until he passed over a familiar one dressed in a blue cocktail dress that displayed her legs and cleavage nicely with chocolate strands of hair that trailed over her ample chest and down her back. She turned her head to find the special guest eyeing her from afar. She approached him saying, "Here he is, the man of the hour!" All attention was suddenly turned to Naruto as the room bursted into applause and whistles. Mei placed a soft hand on his arm and another on his shoulder.

"Naruto, I am so happy that you could make it. I would be honored if you would come and sit with me." Mei spoke in her seductive, feminine voice.

"Uh, sure." Naruto agreed. Mei walked the shinobi arm-in-arm towards the long dining table covered in red tablecloth. She relinquished her hold on him and took her seat as Naruto followed, taking the one across from hers.

She smiled and commented, "Naruto, I must say, you look very handsome in that outfit. Black suits you well, you should continue wearing it with your orange."

"Oh, well thanks. You look nice too, blue is definitely your color, it brings out your eyes."

"Oh Naruto, you're too sweet…so, how has life been for you? How are those battle wounds healing?" She inquired as she went to take a sip of her saki.

"I'm doing alright. And they've been healing. Thanks to the nine tails I always heal a lot faster."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Yeah, so what's for dinner?"

"Well , my servants are setting up a buffet and I've heard from many sources that our special guest likes ramen." She closed her eyes and beamed a smile.

"It is! I can't wait till it's ready!" He said excitedly.

"It looks like they're setting up right now. I'll send for someone." Mei beckoned for a caterer to appear at their table.

After giving their order, he smiled and said, "I'll have that right out for you two." Before disappearing.

"So Naruto, do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"I actually haven't planned that yet." He answered, "I could probably stay with some friends of mine from around here."

"Ah...I see." The pair made small talk until their meal arrived.

"Thank you. Naruto, here's the ramen I asked my cooks to prepare. I hope you like it." She smiled.

"I will, I like all ramen. I'm not too picky." Naruto explained before taking a few sips, "Damn, this is some ramen! The beef is really tender...and the broth is really spicy!"

"I'm glad, my chefs are the best in the country."

"Well that explains the great ramen, it rivals Ichiraku even. Never thought I'd say that!"

"Yes...Naruto, listen, I wanted to thank you personally for your efforts in the war, and for all of your efforts as a shinobi overall. You have proven yourself to be not only an outstanding ninja, but a true hero of this world, that this world needs…" She praised as she took another sip of wine.

"Thank you, I do my best...but I couldn't have done it without my comrades, my teammates."

"So modest as well. I like you, Naruto. I understand we haven't spent much time together, but I have heard ever so much about you. You understand the value of teamwork, you value your friends and you work so hard. You persevere through all hardships and let nothing get you down. We all could use a leader like you."

"Leader?"

"Why, your dream is to be Hokage, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well you'd make the perfect one."

"Heh...thank you, Mizukage." He said with a blush.

"Please Naruto, call me Mei."

"Thank you, Mei."

After that, the pair went back to making small talk, which soon evolved into storytelling about their previous missions and their villages. Mei sat on the edge of her seat listening to Naruto tell the story about Inari and his family and how his squad seven protected Tazuna from Zabuza and Haku. Eventually, the night sky turned to a pitch black, long after their plates emptied and drowsiness began to fall upon them.

"Well Naruto, as much as I've enjoyed bonding with you, it's getting late, I'm sure you're exhausted too, especially considering you spent all day traveling here on your own two feet."

"Yeah, I am starting to feel sleepy." He admitted, reaching back in his seat to stretch. Mei had a fun night with him, she was a little sad to see it come to an end. She could not remember the last night she had spent like this with a man, and Naruto was the most wonderful man in the world. The Mizukage knew that he would probably have to leave the next day as he was only here for the party.

"Naruto, what do you say about staying here with me in my mansion?"

"Oh sure, are you sure it's alright?"

"Yes, I would be honored if you stayed here with me."

"Well, I'd be honored to spend the night with you too."

"Oh really?" She smirked, placing her foot gently on his and sliding it up his leg, causing his cheeks sport a rosy color at this sign of affection. She smirked and placed her foot on his groin, earning a gasp from the shinobi. He shuddered and whimpered when she started rubbing it back and forth. Naruto struggled to hold back a groan as the beautiful kage toyed with him. Mei was comfortably resting her head on her hand, leaning in slightly with her other hand placed on top of Naruto's. She worked her slender fingers into it so that they were interlaced with his.

"Mei…" He whispered huskily.

"What is it, Naruto? Cat got your tongue ?" She teased.

"I want you."

"What's that, Naruto?"

"Mei, please…"

"Please what? What is it that you want?"

"YOU." He spoke loudly enough to turn a few heads in the room. The heat rushed to his face as he blushed in embarrassment. Feeling a sense of triumph, the Mizukage arose from her seat and went around to where Naruto sat.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she leaned into his ear to whisper, "Come along, Naruto. Follow me if you want release." Naruto quietly got up and Mei held onto his arm gently as they walked up the staircase that led to the office and bedroom. Mei pulled Naruto through a set of doors that she ended up locking. Naruto watched her do this before she turned around and slammed her lips onto his, drawing him in and wrapping her arms around him with a hand in his hair to deepen the kiss. Naruto moved his lips against her soft, glossy ones that wore a beautiful shade of pink lipstick. Naruto poked a tongue out of his mouth and ran it up and down Mei's plump lips to sample the flavor of the gloss. Feeling his hot muscle at her lips, she instantly opened up to welcome Naruto inside. He happily slid his appendage into her mouth and swirled his tongue passionately against hers. Mei felt her knees weaken and hopped up, throwing her long, slender legs around his waist. Naruto responded by placing his hand under her thighs to hold her up. He ran his hands along the bare set of legs, enjoying the smooth skin.

"Mmm..." Mei groaned into the blonde shinobi's lips. Naruto returned the sound of affection with a deep moan. Naruto ran his hand through her silky, chocolate strands before he grabbed her by the base of her head and pressed her against the wall. The shinobi grinded his developing erection into her veiled womanhood, earning a gasp and a high-pitched moan from the woman that was muffled by his tongue being wriggled down her throat. She combed her thin, feminine fingers through his hair as they made out. Naruto grew weary of humping through her clothes and carried her to her king-sized bed to drop her onto it. Mei smiled up at him and spread her legs open wide. Naruto smiled, lowered himself so that he was on top of her and whispered, "Someone's eager to get started." And knelt down to nibble on her neck.

"Oh Naruto~" She cooed, throwing her head back to give him further access as she stroked the back of his head. Naruto replaced his teeth with his tongue, and his nibbles turned into passionate licks. Naruto dragged his tongue up and down his lover's neck slowly and sensually.

"Ooh Naruto ~ that's it, baby." She said, tightening her grip on his golden hair and resuming her legs' position around his hips. Naruto slowly started traveling downward. He pulled down the top part of the dress a bit to reveal her breasts. His cock ached at the size of her D mounds. He instantly threw himself at them. He placed both hands on her tits, squeezing them gently while attacking a rosy nipple as he massaged the other with his thumb. Mei watched him graze his teeth against the sensitive areola as he sucked on the bud. Naruto moaned into the breast in his mouth, sending vibrations that rippled through it. Mei watched in pleasure as Naruto varied between sucking and nibbling, switching from breast to breast. He suddenly broke away, making a popping sound and leaving strings of saliva that still connected his lips to her nipple. Naruto backed up on the bed and pulled her dress all the way down until it was around her ankles. She kicked them off to the floor. He pulled off the final garment: a pair of silk, laced panties and flung them across the room. Naruto gazed down upon the naked goddess that displayed herself before him in all of her glory. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him. She blushed in awe of the muscular Adonis that her eyes were graced with the sight of after she discarded the piece of clothing. Mei leaned in and pressed her plump, luscious lips firmly to Naruto's collarbone only to trail more kisses down to his chest, nipples, and abs. She ran her hot, thirsty tongue over his pecs while massaging them, with her hands gliding over his whole torso. As she attacked his abs with her tongue, she started almost unconsciously working on his pants. Before she knew it, his button was undone and his zipper slid down to release the large tool that hit her in the face upon freedom. She smiled and giggled a bit at the delightful surprise, pulling off Naruto's boxer shorts to expose his entire package. Mei blushed and stared at the rod upon further inspection. She placed a hand on the shaft and began working her fingers around it as she pumped it up and down. Naruto felt his cock twitch at the sensation while Mei gasped and smiled in amazement as the manhood doubled in size. The fully erected beast that was causing her pussy to quiver in anticipation, was now ten long inches and about two in thickness. Mei started in awe as hunger and excitement overtook her. She wasted no time in placing the tip in her mouth before ultimately engulfing the rest of the shaft down her throat. She forced herself to control her gag reflex but struggled in doing so. She bobbed her head up and down feverishly, pausing briefly whenever she got to the head and coughed when she forced herself all the way down to the base. Naruto folded his arms behind his head and rested it on them as he enjoyed the show. He watched as the Mizukage goddess choked herself on his meat. She sucked on the head, beating it against her tongue and slurping down the sticky, milky liquid that leaked from the tip. She let out a delighted moan as she lapped her tongue at the slit like a cat lapping up milk. A string of the salty goo connected her busy tongue to the head as she licked. She pressed her puckered lips to his tip in a hot kiss and took in as much of the length as she could. She smothered her heavy, creamy breasts around the rest of the shaft to squeeze it as she sucked. Naruto breathed shakily as he felt the busty Mizukage hold his cock in place with her fat, warm tits as she attacked his penis with her hot, wet mouth. Naruto laid back and relaxed his body as he melted into the girl's warmth and softness. Mei's pink, luscious lips sucked. Her tongue swirled the top as the heavy mounds smothered the base. Minutes passed of Naruto's blissful trance that he was in. His cock was massaged in wetness and heat until his head burst and showered the hungry brunette's mouth with his cum, Mei bobbed her head up and down his cock, bouncing her fat breasts as she swallowed the bounty with the thirst of someone who hadn't had anything to drink in years. She plucked her mouth away and crawled onto Naruto. Noticing the cool air hit his wet cock, he parted his eyes open to be met with a bare, naked, slick cunt getting closer to his face.

"Huh!?! Mmmmph!" He screamed only to have his sounds of surprise muffled by the girl sitting down on his face. Mei smiled a wicked grin.

"My turn, foxy boy." She teased as she grinned her pussy down on his face. Her pussy lips slid up and down over Naruto's. He opened his mouth to be instantly greeted with the nectar of her of sweet, tangy arousal trickling into it. Naruto moaned lightly and brushed his tongue up at her sensitive, swollen lips. Her walls trembled and drooled out more lubricating liquid while her clitoris throbbed excitedly.

"Oh shit.." She seethed as she rolled and bucked her hips. She pushed herself farther onto Naruto's probing tongue. He tapped and swirled his tongue against her sensitive bud, causing her legs to tremble. Naruto ran his tongue up and down the outer flesh of her pussy before ultimately dipping it into her needy hole. Mei flinched at the sudden penetration. She threw her head back in a moan and clawed at his chest. Her hands roamed over his chiseled body as the blonde moved his tongue in and out of her repeatedly. The appendage slithered around in circles deep within her and attacked her most sensitive spots. Her pussy quivered and her walls contracted around Naruto, trapping his tongue in her velvety walls, causing her to arch her back and cry out in pure, orgasmic ecstasy. Naruto tried his best to dig his tongue into her as deep as it would go. Her juices flowed down Naruto's protruding tongue, into his mouth and over his face. Mei finished her orgasm and lifted herself off of Naruto's face, leaving strings of her sticky, slimy cum mixed with his saliva. Naruto swallowed her nectar and wiped off his mouth with the blanket under him.

"So, how do I taste, foxy?" Mei teased, trailing her feminine fingers over his bare, tanned, chest and continuing to roll her hips.

Naruto licked around her pussy some more before saying, "Amazing".

"Hmph, thought you might like it." She said and got off of his face. She scooched forward a bit. Mei straddled Naruto with her back still facing him and eased herself onto his boner in a reverse cowgirl position. He watched her round ass descend as a melting warmth soon enveloped his aching member. Mei drew in a deep breath and exhaled a hiss as her vagina wrapped itself snugly around the blonde shinobi's manhood in a tight, warm embrace. After she adjusted to the new length inside of her, she squatted over him and began to move, bringing herself up only to drop back down onto the pulsating member that filled her to the womb. Naruto's head hit against her cervix every time she went back down on him. Mei slid up and down Naruto's pole with ease, moving her hips to the best of her ability. She let out a cry as she fell onto his dick repeatedly with hip-shattering force. Naruto just laid back with his legs sprawled out and his hands lightly moving over the Mizukage. He placed his hands comfortably over her hips and enjoyed the show of her juicy ass bouncing and jiggling against him. Naruto got an idea and moved his hands to her ass to give her cheeks a squeeze. Mei gasped in surprise to this and almost lost it when she felt something go inside. Naruto poked his thumb into her anus and worked it as far into her as it would go. Mei whined at the intrusion only for Naruto to slide his middle and index fingers into the same hole and fuck them in and out of her asshole as she impailed herself on his cock. Mei wailed in pleasure when suddenly, another realization hit Naruto. He slipped his hand out of Mei, to her disappointment, and made a hand sign. Two shadow clone appeared beside Mei. One shoved his tongue down her throat and pressed his fingertips to her pussy in a sensual massage while another appeared right behind her and lubricated his erection with his spit before plunging it directly into her tight ass. Mei was shocked, but that shock soon turned into pure ecstasy as one Naruto pounded into her anus while pinching her nipples, another thrusted up into her crotch as she rode against him, and the last one had moved down to her swollen clitoris and was sucking her folds into his mouth. Every one of her most sensitive parts were being stimulated at the same time. The pleasure of these Narutos all at once was too much for her as it sent her into another orgasm. Mei's walls clamped down on Naruto's shaft and bathed it in her cum. Naruto and his clone continued battering her holes all throughout her orgasm. Only a minutes of this simultaneous lovemaking had passed before she felt her climax hit her once more and she found herself in another euphoria of pleasure. The real Naruto felt her squeeze his cock and drench it in her juices. Both of the Narutos' cocks released their heavy loads and filled Mei to the brim with their hot, sticky seed. The shadow clone continued dipping his tongue into her and sampled the resulting mixture of the two lovers' orgasms. Mei shoved the shadow clone away and clumsily fell forward, lifting herself off of the pair of cocks only to have large deposits of semen dribble from her caked pussy and asshole. The clones disappeared as she fell on the bed, panting on her elbows and knees with her leaking ass in the air. Naruto smirked and slapped it playfully. Mei let out an 'ooh' and struggled to lift herself up and turn her head to glance back at Naruto. A satisfied smile formed on her face.

"I guess that's why clone jutsu is one of your best techniques, heh."

"Yup, it sure is, probably the best one at my disposal." Naruto replied as Mei slowly turned around to crawl back to him. She placed her head to his tanned chest after she plopped her tired body onto the soaked and stained bed. Naruto smiled and pulled the sheets over them. He gave her a goodnight kiss on the head and slowly drifted off to sleep with his arms around her.


	2. Trouble

**Author's Note:** My dear followers, I fear this story and others may be under siege by a user named catspats31. This person has threatened to report my story if I don't remove the lemon. I do not think he is even an admin, in fact, he never said he was, never showed any proof of power or privileges, and when I went to the author complaints thread I saw a post from another user that ran into him saying the same thing. I saw his channel and all the has posted is rules for the website on his bio. This guy just seems like a goody goody tattletale with nothing better to do who feels like it's his responsibility to go around policing people who break the rules. So Incase he decides to wage war on my account, and he probably will. I will be moving to the Adult Fanfiction website under the same username and all of my stories with the same titles. P.S. I'm just putting this out there Incase my page does end up going down, I don't know for sure what will happen yet though.


End file.
